The New Miis
by yolo911
Summary: Aimee and Matt are new Miis. They are very nervous about living in Superstar Island. Will they EVER meet new friends? Or will they live alone?
1. Chapter 1: Amiee and Matt

**I'm Aimee.**

I'm Matt.

**We're new to Superstar Island. We're both really nervous about meeting new friends especially the fact we aren't alone. **

We're shy, I know. So, we will be telling you this story of how we experienced living in Superstar Island with a bunch of islanders.

* * *

**That building. It was super tall. I looked up. The building was filled, but Popsicles' look alike gave us 2 free rooms for us to live in. **

It was exciting. I was glad I'm not sharing rooms with my sister anymore.

**Don't get too excited.**

We moved to our rooms. It seems...pretty empty. I had a checkered room with basically two colors, red and black. We're both in the same personality group, and I don't really know exactly about-

**Nice try. I found myself in a room with mostly the color orange. There were orange polka dots on my wall and a fluffy orange carpet. Popsicles' look alike fed me and gave me a mermaid costume. **

Well, Popsicles' look alike fed me too, gave me an aloha shirt and a Boys Interior. She gave Aimee a Sparkle Interior.

* * *

**AIMEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Looking at the window, this place was big, and crowded with people! I just got a part-time job when Popsicles' look-alike gave me a Ballad Song. Just curious, why does she make me a mermaid song?

I found a girl with pink hair. She looked grown up. I was a bit nervous, but I walked over to her...


	2. Chapter 2: Calli Groove

"Hi, my name's Aimee," I said. "Hello, Aimee. Nice to meet you. I'm Calli Groove. Hey, that outfit your wearing, I have that outfit too! It's just in a different color," the Mii answered.

Calli Groove has long pink hair and blue eyes. She had pink lipstick and was very tall. People often called her Mermaid C because she always wore a red mermaid costume. "People call me Mermaid C. I guess since your wearing a blue mermaid suit, people can call you Mermaid A," Calli replied, "you'll love this place! Popsicles' look alike take good care of us!"

I smiled wide. I would love to know more about the island. Maybe Calli and I can be great friends...or maybe best friends.

Who knows?

* * *

**MATT'S POINT OF VIEW**

Lucky Aimee. She's friends with that Calli Groove. Everyone says that Popsicles' look alike always edits her hair. It's originally blonde, but she dyed it from pink, to blue, to green and back to pink. She was married to a Mii named Mario (No it's not from Super Mario) and has 2 kids, Parker and Olivia. Parker is closest to his father and Olivia is closest to her.

I'm actually pretty nervous about myself. I NEED to make friends. Do I have to?


	3. Chapter 3: Popsicles? Popsicles!

Little did I know that I was able to select as many friends as I wanted to make, and Popsicles' look alike had to give me permission. When Popsicles' look alike called me, I ran inside and did a quick wave.

"I'm Matt!" I told her. Popsicles' look alike tapped on a problem bubble. "I want to be friends with Popsicles." Instantly, Popsicles' look alike, excitedly tapped "I'll introduce you," and he asked, "What should I talk about to get alone with her?" Popsicles' look alike tapped "Gossip."

"Thanks for the advice! I'll go talk to her right now," Matt replied and left.

* * *

**Knock, knock, knock...**

Popsicles opened the door. The two Miis waved. _What's he doing here? _Popsicles thought. I walked over and said, "hi, I'm Matt! Call me Merman M."

"The name's Popsicles, I can get along with almost everyone!"

"Did you hear about what this girl, Cowtree did?" I exclaimed, "that was incredible!"

Popsicles laughed and replied, "yeah! I didn't know she took up skateboarding! Did you hear her cat might have kittens soon?"

"Maybe we can see them the next time Cowtree rents them!" I replied.

"Your a fun person to talk to. Let's be friends," said Popsicles.

"Sure!" I said.

* * *

I was overjoyed. I was doing some sort of chicken dance and couldn't stop. There were music notes nearby me.

"We became friends! It was all thanks to you!" I said.

Popsicles' look alike smiled wide and my happiness increased and I leveled up. Popsicles' look alike gave me a rap song. I was still very happy. (Ha-ha, Aimee! I FINALLY made a friend. You should be jealous.)

* * *

**AIMEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Stop right there, buster. You may have made friends with this "Popsicles," girl but don't you see why her nickname is like that? No, huh, people said Popsicles' look alike gave her that name because she felt like it! (Side Note: LOL) I'm not going to let you tell the readers your side of the story until you admit your little "crush" on her.

* * *

**MATT'S POINT OF VIEW**

I'm a BUSTER?! Your the one who broke the fourth wall, Aimee.

Okay, whatever. I don't have a crush on Popsicles. She's just my friend. I've heard people say she's one of the top 10 most popular Miis in the island and the most desirable girl on the island. She has a sister, Lydia. They don't really hang out. No reason, hee hee.

Now, I guess I should let Aimee-

* * *

**AIMEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

My turn. Sorry about Matt. He just won't admit his little crush on Popsicles. So, yeah, the end of HIS chapter. Now, I shall go explore the island and do some things. 

I just went to the beach and found a suntanning girl watching her "friend?" Maybe they are dating. Or they are siblings. I guess I can go meet that suntanning girl.

JUDGEMENT BAY! Oh my goodness! Everyone's running to the beach now! Gotta go! I can't miss judgement bay ran by Popsicles' look alike!


End file.
